prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorenzo Calderon
Lorenzo is a character in the television series Pretty Little Liars on ABC family, introduced in Season 6. He is portrayed by Travis Winfrey. Personality Lorenzo seems more matured and level-headed than his partner, Toby. This is shown when he stops Toby from attacking Andrew after they capture him. Lorenzo is also attracted to Alison and he disregards all the negative things that the rest of Rosewood say about her. He is also empathetic and understanding. This is evident when Lorenzo doesn't get offended when Mr. DiLaurentis is rude towards him. Instead, he tries to make Alison appreciate her father's point of view. Series |-|Season 6= Songs of Innocence He stops Toby from brutally attacking Andrew Campbell while arresting him. Later Toby and Lorenzo are seen outside the church, when Alison walks over and Toby introduces them to each other. Lorenzo and Alison meet again at church. Before Alison leaves, Lorenzo assures that he won't tell anyone about seeing her at church. While Lorenzo is sitting at the Brew, Alison apologizes to him for being so ruse before. Lorenzo offers her some food and she sits down with him. Songs of Experience Lorenzo is coaching a soccer youth group for boys, when Alison passes by. He asks her to be the leader for the girls youth group, but Alison declines. She says that "there are mothers in this town, who wouldn't appreciate me supervising their daughters." But Lorenzo won't accept her "no" as an answer. After Andrew is released from jail, Toby and Lorenzo offer him a ride home, which Andrew refuses. Spencer then introduces herself and the girls to Lorenzo. She's No Angel Lorenzo helps Alison with finding police guards who won't talk behind her back. Later, he kisses Alison on her porch until he is chased off by her father. O Brother, Where Art Thou Lorenzo waits outside Alison's house but only Jason is home because Alison and Kenneth have already left town to escape from Charles. Later, at the police station, Toby convinces Lorenzo to leave their duty station without informing their captain so they can investigate some break-ins, but really Toby wants Lorenzo's help to arrest Charles. At the abandoned arcade, Lorenzo comes under fire from Charles shooting baseballs at him in order to make his escape. FrAmed Lorenzo is seen with a broken arm at his apartment with Alison. They talk about Charles and he tells her he understands how hard it must be for her and he wished he would have stopped him at the arcade. Lorenzo suggests calling a friend on Tanner's team to get some answers. Alison offers him some homemade soup, saying she couldn't think of a better way to thank him. Hel tells her that he does and they kiss. Later Lorenzo informs Alison that Tanner has recorded the meetings with Kenneth, but he doesn't know what they talked about, since the tapes are off-limit to him. After Lorenzo takes his medicine he sleeps at the couch. Some time later, Alison steals his access card to the police department and walks out. After Alison got caught by Tanner, she returns to Lorenzo, who already knows about the happening. He is furious, as she risked his job by breaking into the police department. When Alison declares that the police officers will kill Charles once they find him, Lorenzo states that he is one of them too and he couldn't imagine things turning out better than that. Appearances Season 6 (6/20) *Songs of Innocence *Songs of Experience *She's No Angel *O Brother, Where Art Thou *FrAmed *Last Dance Gallery Lorenzo pic.PNG Lorenzo-collaborera-avec-toby.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 166.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 165.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 163.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 162.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 176.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 173.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 172.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 170.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 409.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 406.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 407.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 408.jpg Episode 3 Songs of Experience 168.jpg 6x02 250.jpg 6.05-225.jpg 6.05-454.jpg 6.08-554.jpg 6.07-105.jpg 6.07-101.jpg 6.08-550.jpg 6.08-205.jpg 6.08-107.jpg 6.08-093.jpg 6.09-032.jpg 6.09-035.jpg 6.09-088.jpg 6.09-089.jpg 6.09-116.jpg 6.09-117.jpg 6.09-121.jpg 6.09-122.jpg 6.09-128.jpg 6.09-129.jpg 6.09-133.jpg 6.09-134.jpg 6.09-140.jpg 6.09-443.jpg Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Males Category:Rosewood Law Enforcement Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Minor Characters Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Article stubs Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Love Interests Category:Former Love Interests